


that's fine

by kanjogirl



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Casual Sex, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanjogirl/pseuds/kanjogirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's sentimental.  So maybe a part of her is too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's fine

He’s kind of sentimental.  She’s a little bit of the opposite.  
  
  
It’s little things.  Like the little piece of paper she scribbled her number on falls out of his fake-ass ID when he’s showing it to the new local reverend for questioning.  She ends up picking it up because he didn’t notice.  She hands it back to him afterwards and he gives a sheepish smile and a thanks.  It’s dismissed.  
  
  
Then he talks about his brother and there’s just a different tone of voice.  Not sadness, but not bitterness either.  Jenny thinks of Abbie when he brings up his brother but she doesn’t ponder it farther.  A little voice in her head matches them together somehow.    
  
  
His hotel has things spread all over the joint.  Just little things, scattered about the place.  Things that don’t really relate to the job at all.    
  
  
When they fuck, he runs a hand through her hair, his thumb skimming across her cheek and he reaches up to kiss her.  It’s not the eager kind she’s used to (and that’s not a problem, honestly).  It’s all sweetness and whispers and things that she can’t remember.  She simply pulls back, lays a hand on his chest and pushes him down, rocking her hips harder against him.  
  
  
Afterwards, he seems a little confused why she’s already about to leave.  He smiles instead and it’s a little bitter, a little like he should have known better (and he really should have).    
  
  
"Need a ride home?"  
  
  
She shoots him a grin.  ”Think I just gave you one.”  
  
  
Later, they’re still working a job and he tells her they should keep in touch, for resources’ sake.  We could use each other’s help in the future, he reasons.  She catches that tone again.  Something she recognizes; something she thinks isn’t such a bad thing. She realizes that, yeah—-  
  
  
"That’s fine, Sam."  
  
  
She kinda likes how he kept that crumpled paper, or how he obviously favors family, the small touches and his expectancy.  He’s sentimental and she’s  _almost_  the opposite.  

**Author's Note:**

> I just think there should be more crossovers with Jenny Mills and Sam Winchester.


End file.
